Bumblebee Lovin'
by Minishini
Summary: Based off the 2007 Transformers movie. Bumblebee x Sam fic. Bumblebee contemplates his emotions and makes Sam feel awkward like whoa. There's cursing, hints at mature adult content, and all that jazz.


Bumblebee honestly couldn't remember the last time he held a bond so close with another living organism. There had been times in his past, of course, that he had thought he was attracted to a fellow Cybertronian, but never...never to this degree. Never had he actually grown attached to a person. The thought simultaneously pleased and scared him.

"Everything okay, Bee?"

Sam's voice is what snapped Bumblebee out of the depths of his mechanical brain. He had been busy racking through every memory he posessed, trying to ascertain wither or not something like this had ever happened to him before. "Yes," he lied to his human companion.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Your head was buzzing and whiring like you were about to have a seizure."

Bee lifted a giant yellow hand to flap it dismissively at Sam's comment. He had learned the behavior from observing Sam and Mikaela's interactions, particularly during their fights. Which seemed to be growing more frequent of late... "I was simply following a stray thought."

"And that would be?" Sam's voice was politely curious as he leaned back against Bee's folded up legs. They were perched on the edge of the look out, the sun setting in a glorious blaze before them. After a short silence, Sam knocked his head back against the warm metal supporting him. "Spill it."

"I seem to be undergoing a process I have not previously done before," he started slowly. He always found it difficult to vocalize what his brain was thinking, he much prefered to communicate through the songs he caught on the radio. The urge to filter through the thousands of songs that were currently reaching him in an attempt to better communicate himself was almost overwhelming, but he refrained. After all, Sam had been quite clear that he thought Bee's radio was a bit annoying. "I thought I had in the past...a very, very long time ago. But it does not seem so anymore..."

At that Sam's curiousity was rekindled. He twisted around from where he sat to look over his shoulder, his eyes meeting the bright glow of Bee's optics. "Like what? Robot puberty?"

"I am an Autobot, Sam," Bee's optics had widened in surprise at Sam's comment. "We do not undergo a process akin to your puberty."

Sam shrugged. "I just meant like, are you changing? Like, maturing or something? In humans puberty isn't just physical, you know. It's a whole mental mind set, too. Like...I dunno. You go from being a boy to a man."

"A coming of age requirement," Bee nodded. "Yes, I have read many anthropologies on your species. A coming of age rite seems to be inherent in every one... But no, it is nothing like that."

"Then what? It's obviously important, or you wouldn't be so far gone."

Sometimes the observational skills of humans amazed even Bumblebee. They could be blissfully ignorant of so much of their lives, yet pick up on the smallest nuances in a person's behavior... "On Cybertron, I once had what you would call a girlfriend."

Sam's eyes widened even further as he finally pushed himself onto his feet. "Oh, do tell. I didn't know you guys had, well, _females_. I mean all I've ever seen are Man-bots. Is she hot? Come on big guy, spill the beans! It's what bro's do!"

"She was attractive, yes, before Megatron melted her down to pave his hall."

Sam imediately fell quiet. "Oh..." was all he could muster.

"It was thousands of years in my past, Sam," Bumblebee reassured him as he picked the small human up. "I have had plenty of time to master my feelings. It no longer bothers me."

"Well shit man, Megatron totally...you know..." the expression on Sam's face was quite amusing, Bumblebee thought. He looked so scared to potentially say the wrong thing, yet relieved that the topic wasn't as tender as he had thought. "So what about her and this new process of yours?"

"At the time, I thought of her as my life mate," Bee murmured as he set the human down on his shoulder. It was easier for them both to converse this way, as Bumblebee had noted a majority of humans preferred to maintain eye contact as they spoke. This way, neither Bee nor Sam had to strain themselves to be on the same eye level. Bumblebee simply swiveled his head on his neck joint and fixed his optics on Sam. "Now, though, I am not so sure. I did not feel for her what I am currently feeling for-" he cut off for a moment, before continuing, "for another."

This time both of Sam's eyebrows arched. "Bot love. Fantastic."

Bumblebee made a soft noise between a revving engine and a hoarse laugh. "I do not fully understand the concept of love, so it is rather confusing."

"You looked it up on WikiHow?" Sam supplied absently as he considered his best friend. "I didn't know you guys had a concept of love."

Bumblebee nodded slightly. "Somewhat. It is a bit different than that of your species, but essentially the same. We recognize when we form a bond with another, and when that bond means more than what meets the eye."

Sam chuckled, a pleasant sound that Bumblebee's sensories enjoyed a bit too much. "Okay, so essentially you thought you loved this chick. What changed?"

"I am feeling stronger emotions akin to the ones I had for her, only for another. Emotions that are very similar yet...very different. Now it feels as if she had been simply a very good friend, or sister. It is a bit unsettling," he furrowed what acted as his mechanical eyebrows, the closest that he could get to a frown. His optic sensors were busy scanning over Sam's entire body, checking and rechecking all the vital information Bumblebee liked to monitor. Sam's temperate, weight, measurements, even his pheromone level raced across Bumblebee's vision as he thought. This creature in front of him...so very small and fragile... Was Sam the source of Bumblebee's new found emotions?

"Tell me about it," frowning, Sam scratched his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Bee. Except that if you really like this person, you should go for it. Is it another Autobot?"

"He may as well be."

At that, Sam froze as he eyed the robot. "He?"

"I suppose you would say I am bisexual? All Autobots are. We do not see a barrier between male and female when it comes to love, or life partnership. Afterall, we do not reproduce as your kind does. Our anatomical differences hold little to no value in our society. At least...not before Megatron. When Megatron rose to power, females were not very appreciated-"

"Bee, dude, I don't need a Cybertron history lesson at the moment."

"I apologize."

"It's cool. So this is a...a guy? You're totally gay for another Autobot?"

This human was very vexing at times, Bumblebee thought to himself. "No. But he may as well be. He knows our ways quite well, and has taken care of me and my brothers."

A frown took over Sam's facial features. "Someone knows about you guys other than, well, our little group? And the government?"

"Sam, have you never looked upon another male and found him to be attractive?"

"Fuck no," the human blurted as a blush colored his cheeks. "Well, I mean, I used to oggle some of the football jocks at school because I envied their bodies. Do you know what a guy like me would do to get a body like that? I'd be a babe magnet-"

"But you find these males are attractive nonetheless, correct?"

"Well, I guess so-"

Sam had 129,462 hairs on his head, Bee's sensors told him. The human was most definitely not balding. "And Mikaela talks often about how gorgeous your female celebrities are." He was five foot seven and a half, rounded up.

"Yeah but not like in a 'I-want-to-bang-her' way."

"But yet you both have an appreciation for the same gender's physiology. I am learning what your culture views as an attractive male and female, there is much of the topic on the world wide web," as he spoke his browsers were pulling up windows by the hundreds. "You are rather attractive in most females' eyes."

Sam's blush deepened his cheeks to a red. "Tell the girls in highschool that."

"I would have to agree with them," Bee finished before shutting down his connection to the web. "You are an attractive male, even an Autobot can tell you that."

"Bee, are you trying to say-"

"The web often mentions the concept of 'three somes,' is this something that you and Mikaela have discussed?"

"Bee, what the hell man!"

"I would be open to experimentation with you, and Mikaela," the robot continued on. He knew what he wanted now, and what his emotions had been telling him since the moment Sam had destroyed the All-Spark and, coincedentally, Megatron. "If she is willing, of course. I know humans are not keen to share their mates-"

"Are you asking me...?" Sam's heart rate was now approaching one hundred and twenty-three beats per minute. His blood pressure was gradually rising, and the pheromones he was exuding abruptly changed in nature. They were the same pheromones he often released around Mikaela.

"You seemed shocked, yet your body seems...relieved?" Bee supplied helpfully. "The crotch of your pants seems to have gotten tighter."

Sam's hands snapped to cover his groin. "Dude, this is not funny."

"I am not attempting to be humorous."

"...How the hell would we work this out?"

Bumblebee didn't care that Sam didn't like his tendency to use the radio to communicate. Just as Bumblebee didn't like some of Sam's rather disgusting human habits (such as popping pimple's in Bee's rearview mirror), he would cope with them anyway. His radio clicked on with a soft sound of static, before blurting out, _"You know that it's right here with me. Come with me and we can make the heavens sing, can't deny the forces that you feel within. Let me love you tonight."_


End file.
